


御龙者与龙

by HATDGR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 梅林的魔法出了点小差错，给亚瑟留下一些后遗症。





	御龙者与龙

这件事不能完全怪梅林。当时的情况着实凶险，他们两个被奥丁的手下追到悬崖边，前面的万丈深渊显然无路可走，而身后的追兵又越来越多，因此当亚瑟大声说着“梅林，快想想办法！”时，梅林只能念出了他想到的第一个咒语。

 

须臾之间，他身边的金发王子的身形不断长高，鳞片从他的脸颊两侧冒出，很快，亚瑟•潘德拉贡已经消失在了原地，取而代之的是一条金色的喷火龙。追来的士兵看到这个景象都吓得停下了脚步，龙怒吼着喷出一道火焰，他们便惊叫着后撤，梅林趁机攀上小龙的背，后者带着他跃下悬崖，张开巨大的双翼腾空而起。

 

“梅林！！！”等他们终于脱离危险后，飞龙吼出第一个单词，惊起一片树林中的飞禽。“这就是你能想到的最好办法？把我变成一只龙？！”

 

“确切来说这不是龙，只是它的一种远亲......好吧，我很抱歉，但那个时候我只能想起这个咒语！你难道不应该先感谢我把咱们俩救了出来吗？”梅林紧抱着喷火龙粗壮的脖颈，生怕对方会气急败坏地把他甩下去。“放心吧，这个咒语持续不了多久，几分钟后你就能变回王子，我保证。”

 

几分钟后，他们在树林中央的一片草坪里降落，魔法如梅林所说开始失去效果，巨龙以肉眼可见的速度缩小成一团，最终变回了一脸怒容的金发青年——完全裸着的。好吧，这部分的确是梅林的错，他应该料到变身的时候会把衣服都撑破的。

 

“给我去附近的村庄找件衣服来，在我把你打成土豆泥之前。”上一次亚瑟这么威胁还是在梅林嘲笑他的驴耳朵之后，“还有，梅林，如果你敢和任何人，包括我，再提起这件变龙的事，我就把你扔进地牢里。听懂了吗？”

 

就算亚瑟不说，梅林也不会再想提起这件事的。他用随身带的金币换了一身农夫的衣服和两匹马，在回卡梅洛特的途中不得不听王子抱怨他有多么无能愚蠢。

 

“梅林，你真是突破了我认知的下限。”亚瑟展开了又一轮对他男仆的精神洗礼，“我让你找一身衣服，而不是麻袋。这东西穿着难受得要死。”

 

“我实在找不到更好的。”梅林知道现在不是个还嘴的好时机，至少不是在王子看起来像个随时会炸毛的野猫时，“说起来，你现在还好吗？我不知道那个魔咒会不会有什么副作用......”

 

“你什么？”梅林意识到他说错了话，十分不合时宜的。“好极了，所以现在我还带着随时会死掉的风险。不，梅林，我没什么感觉，除了喉咙里有一股烟熏的味道之外！”亚瑟放弃再用更多词汇表达自己的不满，他们沉闷地在树林里骑行了几个钟头，等回到卡梅洛特的时候已经迫近黄昏。

 

梅林回到盖乌斯的小屋，第一件事就是摔进椅子里，长时间骑马让他屁股发疼，双腿颤颤，至少在亚瑟去给国王汇报的时间里他能好好歇息一会儿。

 

“亚瑟那个不知感恩的菜头，我再也不想服侍他了。”

 

盖乌斯抬起一根眉毛，仍然没有停下手里的实验。于是他继续自顾自地发起牢骚，“金发的傻大头，傲慢的大蛤蟆，被宠坏的混蛋。我明明救了他的命！他反过来要把我打成土豆，还嘲笑我选的衣服像麻袋，说真的，他只是变了两分钟的龙而已，就两分钟——”

 

“什么？”盖乌斯终于开口， “你把亚瑟王子变成了龙？”

 

“就两分钟。”梅林举起双手投降， “好吧，我知道变形魔咒很危险，可能还有后遗症，但总比被奥丁抓住好吧。”

 

“或许是，梅林，但我认为你应该现在就找找那个魔法有什么副作用。”老者审视的目光像块大石头落在他的肩头，梅林不得不从座椅里挪开屁股，沮丧地走向书柜。

 

“我真希望他能好好感谢我，哪怕只有一次。”

 

——

 

亚瑟站在大厅中央，他将几天来搜集到的情报和见闻一一汇报给国王，特意避开自己变成龙的事。

 

“......那之后，我逃脱了追兵的围捕，及时赶了回来。”亚瑟被国王盯得有点心虚，他悄悄地换着脚下的重心，挺直了背轻咳一声，“父亲？”

 

乌瑟问:“亚瑟，你穿的这是什么？”

 

亚瑟低头，意识到自己还穿着那套梅林挑选的可笑衣服，“呃，我们......原本准备潜入敌军的地盘，所以换了身不起眼的衣服。”

 

“金发的傻大头。”

 

亚瑟惊讶地瞪大眼：“父亲？”随后他意识到那不是从乌瑟嘴里说出来的，确切来说不是从大厅里的任何一个角落里传出的，而是来自于他的脑袋里。

 

“傲慢的大蛤蟆，被宠坏的混蛋。”

 

好吧，亚瑟可以很确定地说那是梅林的声音。但这完全没有道理，梅林此时应该在他自己的小房间里睡觉，就算他在这儿，也不会蠢到当着国王的面说这种话。

 

亚瑟离开大厅，一路上不断听到梅林小苍蝇般的抱怨声，他快步冲向盖乌斯的屋子，在推门而入前听到门里的人和他脑海里的声音一同说：“我真希望他能好好感谢我，哪怕只有一次。”

 

忽然间，仿佛有什么不可抗的外力推动着他，让他失去了对自己身体的控制。亚瑟砰地一声推开门，在一老一少震惊的目光里大声说：“谢谢你救了我，梅林！”

 

盖乌斯手里的小瓶子摔在地上，乒乒乓乓地滚出好远。梅林大张着嘴，一时不知该做出什么反应。“......谢谢你，呃，感谢我？”

 

那股支配着他身体的诡异的力量消失得无影无踪。亚瑟尴尬地维持这个动作，完全忘记了自己来这里的初衷。 “好吧，那就这样，很好。”他在梅林来得及再说什么之前逃离药剂室，在离开得足够远时听见脑海里的梅林说: “亚瑟是不是真的得了什么后遗症？”

 

如果是，那一定是最糟糕的那种。王子把自己关在卧室里，面红耳赤地趴倒在床上，刚刚的一幕实在是太尴尬了，他怎么突然就像着了魔一样干起傻事？

 

——

 

亚瑟绝对是得了很严重的后遗症。梅林把盖乌斯书架上的书翻了个遍，最终在某个不起眼的角落找到那句变形咒语。

 

“这条咒语可以把人短暂地变成双足飞龙，但其后一周里被施法者会拥有少许龙的特征，具体表现不定。例如手臂上长鳞片，嘴里喷火星，或者长出尾巴......”梅林念不下去了，他忽然开始思考亚瑟此时会不会已经长出了尾巴，以及要收拾行李逃离卡梅洛特城需要多少时间。

 

“梅林，如果我没记错，你可是御龙者。”盖乌斯说， “这会不会对亚瑟产生什么影响？”

 

梅林回忆起每次和吉哈拉见面的情景，突然对刚刚王子让人费解的行为恍然大悟。 “在亚瑟进来前，我是不是说了什么希望他道谢的话来着？”

 

——

 

“亚瑟，快醒醒。”

 

亚瑟被人拉出梦乡，有点不情愿地转了个身子。他睁开眼，发现自己竟然在倒进床铺后就睡着了，而此刻梅林一脸焦急地站在他面前，如果不是警钟没响亚瑟还以为是莫甘娜又来袭城。

 

“别打扰我，让我再睡一会儿......”自从回来以后他就异常地疲惫，此刻亚瑟只想把自己更深地埋进这床被子里——

 

“亚瑟，起来。”

 

一股奇异的力量灌进他全身的骨骼，亚瑟腾地一下从床上蹦起来，直愣愣地杵在梅林面前。 “你对我用魔法？”他不可置信地问道，梅林担忧地摇摇头， “不，殿下，至少现在没有。”他退开几步，拉开他们俩之间的安全距离。

 

“亚瑟，这是变龙的魔咒带来的副作用......你现在会不自觉地听从我的命令。”

 

“我才没有听从你的命令！你在胡说八道什么？”亚瑟想冲上去抓住男仆的领巾，后者没有张口，亚瑟的脑海里却分明传出一句话来—— “停在那儿。”于是亚瑟停了下来，双脚像是灌了铅，怎么也动不了了。

 

“这是怎么回事？”虽然很不情愿，但他开始有点相信梅林的话了， “先前我能听到你在我脑袋里说话，那也是见鬼的副作用？”

 

梅林用五分钟快速解释了后遗症的具体表现，王子越听脸色越难看，尤其是在得知他可能会长出一条尾巴后。

 

“幸运的是目前你看起来一切正常，除了偶尔会幻听我的声音和......下意识听我的命令。”

 

“那就不要命令我！快让我动——”梅林连忙点点头，示意他可以移动了。亚瑟瘫坐在床边，刚刚短暂的几分钟已经让他深刻体验到了失去身体控制的恐慌感。“这见鬼的副作用会持续多久？”

 

“长则一周，短则两三天。”梅林缓缓退到房间的角落，做好被任何东西砸中头的准备，“我找不出解决副作用的办法，所以我猜最好的做法就是等它自己消除。”

 

亚瑟还没经受过这种奇耻大辱，被一个男仆轻松地命令来命令去，这简直是他人生中最不想经历的事情之一。

 

“这一周里你离开卡梅洛特，去树林里或者伊尔多，哪都好，总之离我远一点。”亚瑟在看到黑发青年有点受伤的表情后心软了一瞬间，但紧接着他想起自己才是处境更危险的那个。

 

亚瑟不知道自己这种莫名其妙心软的毛病是从什么时候开始的。大抵是梅林长得太过人畜无害，小鹿一样的眼睛总是可怜巴巴地瞧着他，让他无法正常做出任何判断来。

 

——

 

梅林在第二天清晨骑上马离开了城堡，他决定先回伊尔多待几天，借此探望母亲。虽然他有点担心离了他的保护金发王子能否活过一周，但从亚瑟不容置疑的表情来看，这件事是没有回旋的余地了。

 

说实话，亚瑟对他还算不错，在得知他回魔法后不但没有将他驱逐出卡梅洛特，反而帮他隐藏了秘密。这些年来他一直尽心尽力地辅佐王子，而后者虽然平常欺负他，但危机时刻总是第一个把他护在身后......想到这儿，梅林不禁笑起来，那个傻兮兮的家伙就是嘴硬心软，明明对身边的人都在意得很，却总想摆出一副无所谓的样子。他知道亚瑟有点缺乏安全感，总怕付出真心后又得不到回应，但如果亚瑟在这里，梅林愿意告诉他——告诉他自己永远不会离开，无论发生什么。

 

他越过边界，在一条小溪旁停下休息。先前和亚瑟一起出行的时候，对方总是要求他手动制造火焰，估计是不想让他太轻松。不过现在梅林可以为所欲为了，他轻松点燃了篝火，把鞋子脱下来烤干，又从溪流里抓了两条鱼上来。

 

夜色渐深，光影逐渐隐退进树林深处。梅林盖着毯子靠在树旁，渐渐被困意席卷。树林里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，他警觉地拍灭火焰，心里像打鼓般扑通扑通地响起来——这已经不是卡梅洛特的领地，如果来的人是强盗还好，如果是巡逻队的人就麻烦了。

 

他能看清黑夜中的每一片树叶，那响声由远及近，越来越大，梅林心中默念咒语，伸出手随时准备将不速之客擒住——

 

“梅林？”

 

是亚瑟的声音。梅林觉得自己仿佛在做梦，他不是离开卡梅洛特了吗？为什么亚瑟会出现在这里？

 

树丛被人拨开，穿着便服的卡梅洛特继承人从其中翻出来，看上去风尘仆仆疲倦不堪，头发上还沾着叶子。

 

“梅林你这个蠢货！”他没想到亚瑟的第一句话会是这个， “你就不能停下你那转个不停的脑袋瓜吗？”

 

“你怎么在这儿？”

 

“我为什么？我也想问问你，你是不是又想了什么类似‘如果亚瑟在这里就好了’的话？我本来好好地吃着饭，结果立刻放下盘子冲进马厩，骑着马飞奔出卡梅洛特——我整整骑了一天马才追上你！”

 

天啊，梅林必须得说出点什么来才能阻止对方就地处决自己。他一定是在无聊的思索中不经意夹杂了这个想法，但怎料到这魔法竟然强大到可以穿越整个卡梅洛特影响亚瑟。

 

“我很抱歉，我真的没想到......”他语无伦次地辩解几句，急得满头大汗， “殿下，我......”

 

“算了。”亚瑟本来火冒三丈，但面对梅林惶恐的模样又逐渐没了脾气，“转念一想，你还是待在我身边比较安全。如果你在哪个不知名的小村庄里想什么 ‘亚瑟在原地一动不动’之类的鬼东西，害得我在皇宫里石化一整周的话，我就真的得处决你了。”

 

“我永远不会那么想的......”梅林迅速反驳，在对上王子的眼睛后逐渐失去了话语。

 

“我知道你不会。”有那么一瞬间他产生了一种亚瑟很温柔的错觉，但下一秒王子的拳头便落在他的胳膊上，让梅林的美好幻想迅速破灭，“既然已经到这儿了，我们不如把上次未完的任务完成，去奥丁境内的村庄里打探一下消息。”

 

说罢，亚瑟在熄灭的篝火旁坐了下来，抬抬下巴，“愣着干什么？把篝火点起来——不许用魔法。”

 

傲慢的皇室土豆脑袋。梅林掏出打火石，愤愤地想。接着他意识到现在对方能或多或少地听到他的心声。

 

随后他便被靴子砸中了脑袋。

 

——

 

第二天早晨梅林是被温暖的东西舔醒的。他一时间忘记自己身处何处，还以为是哪家的狗跑到了自己的床上来。

 

然后他睁开眼，想起自己并不在卡梅洛特，这也没有什么狗。他扭过头，发现亚瑟跪坐在他身旁，一脸希冀地看着他，王子金色的碎发在晨光里闪闪发光，从中伸出的弯曲的角也被镀上一层柔和的金边——等等，一对角。

 

梅林手脚并用地退开两步，金发青年不妥协地跟了上来，紧接着梅林意识到亚瑟的裤子在不远处的草地上纠成一团，而他本人则光着双腿，从股间伸出一条三英尺长的、长着鳞片的尾巴来，他的靴子被撑破了，两只脚都变成了双足飞龙特有的弓足。亚瑟歪着头看了他一会儿，随后发出了一种介于鸣叫和呼噜之间的喉音。

 

梅林希望自己现在就晕过去。但亚瑟将他一把扑倒在地，撞得生疼的脑壳证明这一切都不是梦，他的确醒了，而卡梅洛特的王子变成了半人半龙的怪物。

 

起初他以为会迎来亚瑟的一顿毒打，或者至少是痛骂，但取而代之的是落在脸颊上的潮湿感，梅林睁开眼，看到亚瑟伸出舌尖舔着他，瞳孔放大让他的眼睛几乎变成了黑色。看来这东西不仅影响到了亚瑟的外表，还影响了他的神志。梅林惊慌失措地把身上的王子推下去，为对方短短两天之内数次在树林里裸体感到同情。

 

“亚瑟，你还能听懂我的话吗？”

 

亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，缓慢的点点头。“好极了，我想我得把你带回卡梅洛特给盖乌斯看看，现在的状况已经超出了我的预料......不管怎么说，先穿上裤子吧。”

 

他把那条裤子捡起来，发现腰带被扯断成两截。想必是亚瑟在长出尾巴的时候感到不适才扯掉自己的裤子。他抓住王子闪躲的脚踝，上面冰凉的鳞片硌着他的掌心。亚瑟在他的帮助下不情愿地穿上裤子，梅林特意用魔法在尾椎骨的位置拓出一个洞，让那条不安分的尾巴能从中穿过去。

 

“我真的没想到会这么严重，天啊，等你清醒过来会不会真的杀了我？”梅林把行李收好，其间亚瑟一直在地上蹲成小小的一团，看着巫师焦虑地走来走去。等到一切就绪后，梅林从树林里牵来亚瑟的马，亚瑟突然像是见了什么妖怪一般弓起身子，张开嘴露出两颗尖利的犬齿来。

 

“嘿，冷静点，就只是马而已。”这匹马是先前从村庄里买来的，想必与亚瑟也不太熟悉，此时惊慌地打起鸣来，不等梅林反应，它便挣脱了缰绳，扬起前踢转身跑进树林。金发王子以不可思议的速度追上去，轻巧地越过灌木丛，三下两下就消失在梅林的视野里。

 

“亚瑟！”梅林只得上马直追，他飞驰过丛生的树木，定睛看去，前方的路蜿蜒曲折，最终延伸到了一片空地——是上次他买衣服和马的村庄。随后他想起自己可以命令亚瑟，虽然以他现在混沌的神志不一定听得懂，但龙语应该不是问题。于是梅林边夹着马肚边从低吟起古老的语言，果不其然，在接近树林边缘的地方，亚瑟乖乖地停在原地，等梅林赶到后热情地凑上来依偎他的小腿。

 

梅林顾不得眼前的景象有多诡异，他把昨夜盖的毯子披在亚瑟身上，遮住他的角和尾巴。

 

“听着，我们得把你的马要回来，然后我们就回家。”梅林阻止了对方凑过来舔他的行为，后者有点委屈地塌下肩膀，他不合时宜地认为这有点可爱，“不，我不会让你舔我，亚瑟，且不说这很奇怪，等你醒过来后估计会把我大卸八块，边卸边嘲笑我舔起来像西红柿或者花椰菜。我不会让这种事情发生的。现在，留在这里，等我把马取回来。”

 

梅林向村庄走去，不时回头确认他的王子是不是还乖乖待在原来的地方。亚瑟在一棵大榕树旁不安地转着圈，但确如梅林所说的没有离开森林半步。

 

村子里和他印象中的不大一样，上次梅林来的时候这里还热闹得很，每家每户都冒着炊烟，农民和妇女在大道上穿行，而现在那些房门都紧闭着，路上一个行人都没有，四周弥漫着一片诡异的死色。

 

梅林不安地拐进小路，在一家农户门前找到了正低头吃草的马。他刚走过去牵起缰绳，农户家的门被推开，一个拄着手杖的老妇人颤颤巍巍地走了出来。

 

“对不起，夫人，我只是来找回我的马。”

 

“可怜的小伙子，你看上去憔悴得很。”老妪走上前来抚摸马的鼻子，原本狂躁不安的马顿时安静下来，“这可怜的孩子跑了一整天，它需要喝点水，你也是。”

 

说罢，她招呼屋里的小孩儿拎出一桶水，还给梅林单独带了一碗。强烈的不安感从他心底蔓延而上，梅林接过水，从漆黑的碗底看到他自己的倒影。

 

“谢谢，但我想我得赶快上路了。”他将水还给老妪，牵着马转身要走，却不想那马飞起后蹄踢在他身上，梅林只觉得一阵剧痛，随后视野便模糊着翻转起来。他摔倒在地动弹不得，只看见老妪原本沟壑纵横的面孔逐渐变得丰满年轻，而她身边的枣红骏马也伏卧在地，眨眼间就蜕变成一名陌生的中年男人。

 

看来不止他一个人学会了变形咒。梅林有点懊悔之前亚瑟向马咆哮的时候自己为什么没有提高警惕。

 

“不得不说，你能回到这里还是挺让我意外的。”莫甘娜把拐杖扔在地上，居高临下地审视着他，“原本的计划只是让我的法师朋友给乌瑟下个诅咒，没想到你和亚瑟在计划里横插一脚，非要自己送上门来......”

 

快跑。

 

梅林顾不得去听莫甘娜絮絮叨叨的吹嘘，他用尽全部的注意力在脑海中凝聚出这个词汇。他知道亚瑟能听到，不管距离有多远。

 

快跑！

 

法师的双眼霎时间变成一片赤金，随后趋于黯淡，逐渐失去了焦距。

 

——

 

托里觉得自己简直是这世上最倒霉的巫师。

 

几天前他奉莫甘娜•潘德拉贡的命令变成一匹马，跟着亚瑟和他的仆人回到了卡梅洛特。他原本的计划是在第二天夜里找机会变回人形，将诅咒小人绑在国王的寝宫里，却不想当天早晨卡梅洛特的继承人就冲进马厩把他牵出来，硬是骑着他穿过了整个卡梅洛特领土到达了边界。

 

亚瑟王子和传闻里那个冷酷又嗜血的巫师刽子手一点也不一样。他看上去有点神经质，一路上总是莫名其妙地自言自语着什么“别说了”、“你才嘴硬心软”和 “我也不会离开你”之类肉麻又诡异的话，若不是他时不时抱怨这匹马没有皇家的那匹跑得快，托里还以为自己暴露了身份。

 

夜里他终于被允许停下了脚步，原来王子这么风尘仆仆的只是为了来追他的贴身男仆，托里又一次对这位卡梅洛特继承人的心智健全程度产生了强烈的质疑。

 

托里一整晚都计划着下一步要怎么行动。既然亚瑟被引出了卡梅洛特边界，他自然应该好好利用这个机会来弥补给乌瑟下咒失败的事实。没想到第二天更让人膛目结舌的事出现了，当亚瑟的男仆把他牵过去时，托里看到了使他终生难忘的一幕——亚瑟•潘德拉贡蹲在地上，头顶长着两只巨大的、弯曲的角，背后强健的尾巴左右摆动着，他一看到自己靠近便立刻咆哮起来，凶神恶煞的样子仿佛一条恶龙。

 

他被识破了。于是托里只得趁机挣脱男仆的手，向记忆里的村庄狂奔过去，他知道莫甘娜会在那儿等着他回来，这种情况恐怕也只有那位法力高强的女巫能应付。

 

果不其然，亚瑟的男仆跟着他进入村庄，被他出其不意地制伏，然而亚瑟却无影无踪。莫甘娜阴郁地瞥他一眼，显然只抓住一个男仆并不能让她满意。

 

“为什么亚瑟没跟他一起来？那个自大的家伙不是每次都要走在最前面吗？”

 

“莫甘娜小姐，我想这其中必定是出了什么意外。”托里低下头，为自己的小命捏了把汗， “亚瑟•潘德拉贡今天早上变得很反常，我想......我想他大概是受了变形咒的影响。”

 

“变形咒？他变成了什么？”莫甘娜一边用魔法将昏倒在地的黑发青年拖进屋里一边问。

 

“......他变成了龙。”

 

——

 

亚瑟无比困惑地发现自己正徘徊在树林的边缘，不远处是个小村子，他惊恐地意识到自己长出了龙的角、尾巴和爪子，而始作俑者，他愚蠢的仆人梅林却不见踪影。

 

梅林不会无缘无故把他丢在这种地方，一定是有什么事发生了。亚瑟裹紧了身上毯子做的斗篷，决定冒险到村里打探一下消息。他刚接近村口，脑子里突然出现了梅林的声音。

 

快跑！

 

亚瑟还没来的及思考，身体已经先一步反应，转身便向树林里狂奔起来。他发现自己跑得比马还快，眨眼间就进入了树林深处，直到一根突兀的树根绊倒他，亚瑟才得以重新夺回身体的控制权，刚刚脑海中的声音仍然烙印般挥之不去，他几乎能分辨出梅林颤抖的尾音——他当时想必正在承受痛苦。

 

而现在，那先前一直喋喋不休的小声音完全消失，亚瑟再听不到梅林的任何声响了。那个傻瓜出了什么事？他的心突然揪成一团，梅林还活着吗？

 

他必须得回去。亚瑟想要沿着跑来的路回到村庄，却像撞上一堵无形的墙壁，无论如何也迈不出步子。更糟糕的是他的意识又开始变得混沌，好像他体内有只野兽正与他抢夺着这具身体。

 

背后的剧痛让他发出一声不属于人类的怒吼，亚瑟慌乱地摸向背后，发现一对巨大的翅膀已经迸裂而出，与此同时更多的鳞片出现在身体各处，他能感觉到自己的骨骼正吱呀作响作响着改变形状，亚瑟跌跌撞撞地找到一条小溪，从水中看到自己已经变成金黄色的眼睛。

 

好极了。亚瑟暗骂道，瞧瞧梅林的糊涂魔法带来了什么好事，现在他就要变成一只秃头的双足飞龙，而梅林又生死未卜。他又怒吼了一声，震得周围的生灵都四散奔逃。然而就在他绝望地仰天哀嚎时，事情出现了转机。

 

——

 

“梅林，醒醒吧。”

 

他的头疼得仿佛随时会炸开。梅林眯着眼打量四周，他已经不在农舍，而是在奥丁阴森森的宫殿里。奥丁坐在他的皇座上，而莫甘娜站在梅林面前，正将他的手高高吊在一起。

 

“我知道你对亚瑟忠心耿耿，但出于对你自己小命的考虑，我想你应该老老实实地说出亚瑟现在藏在哪里。”

 

所以亚瑟成功逃脱了。梅林觉得心底的大石头终于落下来，他扯着嘴角勉强地笑了两声：“虽然亚瑟那个土豆脑袋老说我是个胆小鬼，但对不起，我真的不是。”

 

莫甘娜恼怒地将尖刀抵在他的颈侧，毒蛇般的眼睛淬着狠厉，“既然如此，那你就要付出代价。”梅林闭上眼接受死亡的来临，然而一直坐在身后的奥丁打断了女巫，“等等，就这样杀了他岂不是很可惜？”

 

“别被他无辜的外表欺骗了，陛下。”莫甘娜冷笑一声，“他的心可阴毒得很——阴毒到给他的好朋友下毒。”

 

“我有更痛苦的方法来折磨他。”奥丁的话让梅林的心凉了半截，他本还指望着冲动的莫甘娜能减轻一点他的痛苦。 “他现在不愿开口，只是因为受得折磨还不够罢了。”

 

国王的话音未落，一个巨大的声响在他们头顶炸开，引得大厅里的人都纷纷抬起头察看。随之而来的是第二声，伴随着人的惨叫声，奥丁立刻站起来拔出剑，莫甘娜也将注意力移向窗外——有那么几秒，一切都归于沉寂，仿佛空气都随之凝固，紧接着皇宫正中的那面雕花的窗子被整个撞得粉碎，一条金色的龙冲进大厅，喷吐而出的火焰让整个房间变成一片火海，它硕大的金瞳转动两下后落在梅林身上，便张开庞大的龙翼俯冲而来。

 

莫甘娜试图用崩裂咒攻击飞龙，梅林趁机念咒解开手上的绳索，只一击便将女巫倒飞着扔了出去。他抓住飞龙的脖颈攀上它的背，后者立刻倒转身形飞向大厅外，屋顶的巨响声仍不住传来，奥丁惊慌失措带着几个卫兵离开了房间，只剩昏迷不醒的莫甘娜留在皇宫的一片火海里。

 

等他们终于飞离城堡升到高空，梅林才看到那巨大声响的来源——吉哈拉落在塔楼上喷吐着火焰，城墙在它的利爪和巨尾下脆弱得如同一张羊皮纸。

 

梅林抱着飞龙的脖颈，感受着对方庞大的身躯随着飞行的动作微微震动。

 

“亚瑟？”

 

亚瑟没回答，只是向树林飞去。在确认脱离危险后，它降落在树林里，吉哈拉也随后追了上来。

 

“亚瑟，对不起……我知道我闯了很大的祸，但我很感激你能回来救我。”梅林跳到草地里，望着飞龙的金瞳，他不禁有点心慌——那其中并没有王子熟悉的影子。“亚瑟？你为什么不说话？”

 

“双足飞龙无法说人语。”吉哈拉打断他，梅林这才想起身边还有一只龙存在。

 

“你得帮帮他！他不能一直是这个样子。”

 

“很抱歉，年轻的巫师，但我无能为力。双足龙诅咒是无法破解的。”

 

“诅咒？”梅林两腿一软，身边的金龙鸣叫一声，炙热的吐息喷在他脸上。“被诅咒的人会永远变成飞龙，当我赶到的时候，亚瑟已经完成了转换，现在没有人能救他了。”

 

“这不可能！”他不敢相信这样一个小小的咒语竟会毁了王子的一生，“预言说他会成为伟大的王，现在怎么办？如果他回卡梅洛特，乌瑟只会让士兵杀死他！一定有什么办法，求求你......”

 

金龙仿佛听出他的绝望，用鼻头轻蹭着他的胳膊，梅林回过头，金龙便温顺地俯下身，将脑袋靠进他的怀里。他再也无法抑制自己的泪水。

 

“都是我的错……”他的眼泪滴落在亚瑟的鳞片上，像是花朵般绽开，紧接着，被泪水打中的地方冒出点点耀眼的金光来，梅林失语地看着眼前的庞然大物逐渐被不断蔓延的金光笼罩，那金光越转越盛，几乎有盖过白昼的势头，最终四散开来，只剩一个与他差不多高的身形。

 

“怎——”

 

亚瑟先是结结实实地给了他一拳。

 

“这一拳是因为你蹩脚的魔法。”

 

接着又是一拳。

 

“这是因为你让我一个人逃跑。”

 

梅林龇牙咧嘴地准备迎接下一拳，但却被抱进怀里。

 

“谢谢你救了我。”

 

“啊，正如我所想。真爱的眼泪永远是最有效的。”吉哈拉语气轻松得仿佛刚刚的一切都没有发生过，梅林从王子让人喘不过气的怀抱中露出头来，又气又恼地大喊：“那你为什么骗我说没有办法？！”

 

“我总得想个办法让你哭出来啊。”巨龙像人类那样挤挤眼睛，随后振翅离去，留下了一路的笑声。直到再看不到吉哈拉的影子，梅林仍然大声喊着，“为什么非要是这种办法？明明还有很多其他办法能让人哭出来！用洋葱，踢我的脚趾头，或者随便别的什么！哪怕是讲个笑话让我笑出来也......”

 

“梅林，虽然我不想处死你，但如果你继续这样喋喋不休我可能会改变主意。”

 

亚瑟放开他小苍蝇般发着牢骚的仆人，后者一个没站稳坐在地上，眼看着又要借刚才酝酿的情绪再哭一场。 

 

“别像个女孩儿似的，梅林。”梅林不得不揉揉眼睛确认他的王子真的活生生地站在面前，头顶没有角，双腿也没有鳞片，两股间——梅林的耳朵迅速升温，他意识到这已经是他的主人第三次在深山野林里全裸了。

 

但不得不说，亚瑟的确是日光的宠儿，他白皙健壮的身躯仿佛在发光，金色的头发和整张英俊的脸庞都熠熠生辉。梅林想，如果亚瑟现在能低下头吻他......

 

他如愿以偿了。

 

——

 

“对不起！我不是故意要命令你——我以为——”

 

“闭嘴吧，梅林。”亚瑟说，“别以为你能在这种事上命令我。”

 

为了证明自己的观点，王子吻了他的男仆第二次。

 

End.


End file.
